Portland, Wu
|before= N/A (issues 5-6 are flashbacks to before Issue 8 (Volume 1)) |oneshot = X |diamond = JUN141128 |upc = 978-1-60690-534-0 }} is a based on the television series, and it is a spinoff of the Grimm comic book series. It is divided into two sections: "It's Portland, Wu" and "Renard's Reckoning." It was published October 9th by Dynamite Comics as an exclusively digital comic available from Comixology, and republished for print in August 2014 by Dynamite Comics and distributed on August 20, 2014 by Diamond. Plot Synopsis It's Portland, Wu: A missing girl. A femme fatale. A dark family secret. What starts as an unofficial investigation into his neighbor's disappearance drags Sgt. Wu deep into a world of Wesen intrigue. In the vein of classic film noir tales, Wu unravels a case that could not only cost him his job, but his life. Renard's Reckoning: Portland. A city full of natural beauty and unnatural danger. A dark rose built on a secret foundation of Wessen sic corruption...but not any more sic. Not if rookie Police Officer Sean Renard has anything to say about it! Witness the rise of Captain Renard, as he wrestles for control with a Wesen crime boss in the past, and the personal sacrifices he must make in the present to maintain control of his city. Summary It's Portland, Wu Wu is asked to perform an off-the-books investigation of the disappearance of Rose Erthal, daughter of a wealthy family in Portland. Suspicious of Rose's boyfriend Spencer Rutherford, the son of a rivaling wealthy family, he follows him to a Wesen club. Wu witnesses the death of Spence by a surprise bear attack, which turns out to be Rose in full Jägerbar woge. Wu ends up in the middle of a huge tangle of problems, including a confiscated badge, three Jägerbars at each other's throats, a mission to expose upper-class crimes, and a vengeful mother who adds him to her hit list. Renard's Reckoning Tribune reporter and cryptomaniac Burt Summers, a former friend of Sean Renard, begins coming dangerously close to revealing Wesen to the world. Renard is forced to do something about this. Afterward, he reflects on his early years when he and Burt risked everything to solve a case that made Renard the most respected officer in the precinct. It's Portland, Wu Issue 1 Characters *Drew Wu *Sophia Erthal *Thrift botique store clerk *Spence Rutherford *Rose Erthal Wesen *Cat-like Wesen *Drang-Zorn *Mordstier *Seltenvogel? *Mauzhertz *Unnamed Schnauzer-like Wesen *Fuchsbau *Gelumcaedus *Malin Fatal *Unnamed Dromaeosaur-like Wesen *Abartige Aasfresser *Hässlich *Unnamed Hare-like Wesen *Ziegevolk *Dämonfeuer *Jägerbar Issue 2 Characters *Drew Wu *Rose Erthal *Spence Rutherford *Sean Renard *Officer Jerry *Sophia Erthal *Hilde Erthal *Burt Summers Wesen *Half-Zauberbiest *Jägerbar Issue 3 Characters *Drew Wu *Officer Jerry *Sophia Erthal *Rose Erthal *Hilde Erthal *Nick Burkhardt *Hank Griffin Wesen *Jägerbar Renard's Reckoning Issue 4 Characters *Burt Summers *Rose Erthal *Hilde Erthal *Sophia Erthal *Drew Wu *Sean Renard *Franco *Janet Summers *Rosalee Calvert *Monroe *Nick Burkhardt *Juliette Silverton *Tribune editor Wesen *Jägerbar *Nilpferd (mentioned) *Blutbad *Ziegevolk *Half-Zauberbiest Trivia *References are made to previous Grimm episodes in old newspaper headlines: "Four DEAD in Food Truck Murders," "Woman DEAD From Bee Sting," "Bigfoot Sighted Roaming Streets," "MYSTERIOUS Sickness Causes Mass Hysteria!," "Local Farmer Claims He Was Visited By an ALIEN!," "Man on Death Row Released: New Evidence Surfaces." Burt and Janet also refer to the zombie outbreak . Issue 5 Characters *Sean Renard *Burt Summers *Janet Kulikowsky Summers *McClellan *Cleaner *Maggie Mae *Marty Elkin Wesen *Blutbad (mentioned) *Half-Zauberbiest *Fuchsteufelwild? *Genio Innocuo Issue 6 Characters *Burt Summers *Sean Renard *Marty Elkin *McClellan *Janet Summers Wesen *Half-Zauberbiest *Stangebär *Genio Innocuo *Dämonfeuer Virgin art covers These covers were created for the digital exclusives. Grimm - Portland, Wu.jpg Wucover2.jpg Wucover3.jpg Wucover4.jpg Wucover5.jpg Wucover6.jpg Credits *Written by Marc Gaffen and Kyle McVey *Art by Daniel Govar (including cover) *Colors by Kevin Golden *Letters by Patrick Brosseau *Special thanks: Lynn Kouf, Kim Niemi, Ed Prince *Based on the NBC Television series Grimm Trivia *Despite having two stories, the volume's copyright page indicates the publication is "Grimm Portland, Wu, volume 1" and the cover makes no mention of "Renard's Reckoning." See Also *Grimm Cover Gallery *Dynamite - Grimm: Portland, Wu